Where Ends Meet
by Mizz Jayzcee
Summary: Angels. Demons. Mortals caught in between. War seemed never-ending, peace an impossible star to reach. When all hope had faded, a new prophecy arose. One chance in conquering evil, one chance in starting life anew. Out of all this, can love possibly brew?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in this story. I'm just another Inuyasha fanatic!

By the way, I created new characters here for a little bit of spice. I wanted to make this story interesting f0r y0u guys, s0 I hope you'll like it.

Be sure to leave something behind, iight? I wanna know how I'm doing so help me out! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but bear with me! I might be tied up with my school work so yeah… hope you understand. Anywayz, enjoy reading!

Here's a short intro to get things started. ^_^

****

**INTRODUCTION**

There was once a world that existed with such peace and harmony. The three eras of this world were known as the Seventh Heaven, the Human Realm, and the Underground Society.

The Seventh Heaven was the home of the Elites – a bond of superior beings believed to be angels. They had one King – the ruler of them all. He was known as The Great Ruler and had powers beyond every living creature. He had six selected leaders known as the Circle. They, too, were very powerful, and each of them had their own unique ability. They were respected and feared, and no one dared cross their paths. They were the peace makers of the land, and it was because of them that the three eras had lived accordingly.

***

Their names were** Inuyasha, Theodore, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame.**

Inuyasha was the son of the Great Ruler, and he was the leader of them all. He carried with him a sword of honour called Tetsusaiga, which had powers beyond any other sword.

Theodore ranked next to him and had the powers of the wind. He was the oldest among the Circle and he knew more than anyone else did, as he was the King's adviser.

Kikyou, on the other hand, always kept to herself. She had a unique gracefulness that could soften every man's heart, and her powers were as flexible as her personality.

Sango was her exact opposite. She was fierce and would always speak up her mind. She was skilled with two basic weapons known as the katana and her massive boomerang called Hiraikotsu.

Miroku carried with him the most dangerous weapon of the Elites - the black hole. It could suck in all kinds of things and make them disappear into nothingness, never appearing again. His power was both a blessing and curse, for he feared that one day, the hole would consume his own self.

The last and the newest member of the Circle was Ayame. Since she was the youngest, she had not learned how to completely control her power yet. Fire was her element, and once unleashed, she could become invincible.

***

The Human Realm consisted of the Mortals. Their everyday lives consisted of daily activities ordinary people normally did. They weren't hard to control, especially since they feared the powers of the Elites. For many decades they managed to live in peace and harmony, though they knew stories about the existence of the two eras. They respected the Elites, but the Demons they feared.

The last era was the Underground Society which included Demons and Hunters. They were known for their never-ending cruelty and hunger for anarchy. The only thing that held them back from spreading evil was the pact made between their King and the King of the Elites, although that pact was never even revealed.

And so life went on that way for many years. There was almost no excitement for a long time. The three eras lived separately, not making any kind of deep friendship with one another. They played by the rules, and no one dared to break them.

Not until one day…

* * *

COMING UP: **Chapter One - Betrayal**


	2. Chapter 1 The Betrayal

**Chapter One**

**Betrayal**

The sky was beginning to darken. The cold breeze blew throughout the land, putting all living creatures into alertness. The sun had retreated and soon enough, the stars would take its place. The streets were empty for the Mortals knew better than to linger in the darkness. Everyone knew that THEY were about to come…

News had spread about the coming visit of the Elites. Some became excited, many grew scared. For a long time not one Elite had come to visit their land. Although they were unaware of the rising quarrel between the angels and the demons, they were smart enough to get out of the way.

There was a click and all the lights on the streets switched off. Life seemed to stop as five white-hooded figures appeared on Falcon Street. They advanced towards the forest which was only a yard away. The tallest of them all, who seemed to be the leader, spoke very slowly in a cold voice.

"Inuyasha…"

A cold air rushed out from his mouth, heading towards the tall trees. Before it reached its target, fallen leaves rose up, enveloping the swirl of air until it was gone. From a branch of the nearest tree, someone cursed out loud.

"Damn it, Theodore."

He leapt from the tree and landed swiftly, his white hair rested on his sleek, white robe. He was not at all happy to see the Elites, especially since he knew their goal was to bring him back to their Circle. He turned around and was about to leave when Theodore spoke again, this time in a very cordial voice.

"We came here because of your father, Inuyasha. He's dying… and he wishes to see you for the last time."

Inuyasha was silent for a while, thinking about the one man he ever cared about when he was a child. He knew his father. He knew him more than anyone else did. He was strong and filled with pride. He would even hurt his own son just to make sure he was being obeyed.

But now he was suffering. In the end, it was his own pride that weakened him. Nobody even knew of his illness until that night he almost fell from the sky. He could barely even fly.

"He brought it to himself." Inuyasha answered, snapping away from his thoughts. "I don't even know why he needs me. I can't do anything to bring back his strength. Go to the Healers. I bet they can help."

The Healers were part of the Elite Society. They were the ones who could cure any kind of wound or injury. They could restore one's strength back in a snap.

But Theodore wouldn't let him go. He took off his hood and bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha, please forgive me for my insolence a while ago. He needs you, and we won't be leaving this era unless you come."

"Keh. Now you give me respect." Inuyasha scoffed. "Save it, Theodore. You won't be bringing me back tonight. I have better things to do."

"Remember when you were once part of this Circle? You were powerful weren't you? Your father can give those powers back and you will become our King one day."

"King? Do you think I care about being King? Thanks but no thanks. You expect me to come back after he lied to me? I don't think so."

"I know he had his reasons. He wanted peace and he paid it with a great price. Why don't you let him explain why he did what he did? You will understand if you just come back with us."

"Understand? Oh I perfectly understand everything and I don't need him to explain. He made me believe that mother left when I was still a child and I grew up with anger and hatred. I lived a lie for such a long time, Theodore, and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, wanting to let all his feelings out as he remembered how he longed for a mother when he was young. For many years he thought she abandoned him, left him willingly and uncaringly. But now he learned about the pact made between the Demons and his father.

"Your mother was the solution to our problem." Theodore tried to explain. "The Demon King loved her, and giving her up was the only way to bring peace to our land. If that pact wasn't made, the Human Realm would not have existed, and the chaos between the eras would have been never-ending."

"You don't understand so stop acting as if you do!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily. "My mother is not just a thing you can give away to anyone you like! Do you know how she must have felt when she was given away to that Demon? You don't know so shut the hell up!"

"Watch your mouth, Inuyasha." Theodore said back in an angry tone. "You are still an Elite and you know better than to act that way!"

"You'll have to kill me before you can bring me back. If you want a fight, then that's what I'll give you."

Theodore sighed. He knew from the start that he couldn't convince him, but he didn't expect him to be filled with nothing but hatred. He tried to calm down for he didn't want to do things the hard way.

"The Circle isn't complete without you, Inuyasha. The Sacred Bond is wearing off because you broke the rules. Soon enough, all of us will feel weakened."

"Keh. I don't care anymore. I'm sure you'll all get your strength back. Just find someone to take my place. And tell my father to get well soon."

Inuyasha turned to leave, but a gentle voice from behind Theodore stopped him.

"Wait, Inuyasha."

He turned around to see a woman with the eyes of clear water, her hair flowing freely on her back. She wore a sad look on her gradient face, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

Inuyasha had almost forgotten that she was part of the Circle too. Her name was Kikyou, the one woman Inuyasha had ever loved. She was his fiancée.

"Kikyou…"

Inuyasha walked to her, ignoring the boundary that must be kept between a traitor and the Circle. He didn't care as long as he could hug her. He expected Theodore to push him back, but he didn't.

He hugged her tightly, his arms never wanting to let go. Although it had only been three days since he left, it felt as though it had been months.

"I missed you, Kikyou…"

"I did too, Inuyasha." She said, finally smiling. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I tried following you… but they wouldn't let me out."

"I'm sorry I had to leave... I just couldn't act as if nothing happened. There hadn't been a day when I wouldn't think of you…"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. All he could do was to hug her tight, smell the familiar scent of her hair, feel the warm touch of her skin.

"I want you to come back." She said pleadingly. "We'll still accept you regardless of what you did. Please, Inuyasha…"

"I can't do that anymore. At least, not right now…"

"What about us, Inuyasha? After all those decades we've been through, you're just going to let me go? What about our dreams? Don't they mean anything to you?"

"This is not about you, Kikyou. You know I can never leave you hanging just like that. I'll make everything work, I promise. I'll come back with my mother, and we will still go after those dreams. We'll have a big family, and all of us will live happily ever after. Just trust me on this."

Kikyou was now crying as she shook her head. "Inuyasha… those things will never happen if you break the rules. The Demon King would never give your mother back that easily. Thousands of lives would be lost, and we all might end up getting killed!"

Inuyasha didn't speak for he knew there was only a small chance of succeeding. But he'd rather die trying than to just fly around acting as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine down here." He assured his fiancée. "The Demons would never attack Mortals without arranging a meeting first. They'll surely come out to capture me, and when they do, they'll bring me down to the dungeons where my mother is. I'll be able to get her out and back to the heavens in a snap."

"It's not that easy." Kikyou sobbed. "You're father will never allow this, and so there will be war. Just think of what will happen to us all!"

"Kikyou, don't waste your breath." Theodore interrupted, finally pushing Inuyasha back. "If you change your mind, you know where to go. Let's go, Kikyou."

Kikyou couldn't protest – she didn't have the right to. She put her hood back on as they started walking away. With one last look at Inuyasha, she disappeared along with the others.

As the lights turned back on, tears fell down Inuyasha's eyes.

* * *

COMING UP: **Chapter Two - Unexpected Visit**


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Two**

**UNEXPECTED VISIT**

It was almost morning. Inuyasha could see the sun rising, its rays striking everything in its path. His eyes felt heavy. He had been crying the whole night, thinking of his home and of Kikyou. He almost wanted to go back just to see her, just to hold her close. But he knew he couldn't. He needed to find a way to get his mother back.

As he stretched his arms, he noticed his white hair turning back into black. He sighed in disappointment. He knew his powers would be weakened, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He tried to look at the bright side and started to smile. At least he could now roam around the land without scaring anybody.

_Time to explore… _He thought to himself. It was his first time in the Human Realm since Elites weren't allowed to come down. He knew there were thousands of Mortals but he didn't expect it to be so crowded and noisy.

Cars were honking at each other as their drivers swore angrily. The traffic was quite long, and Inuyasha could tell how irritating it must be. Falcon Street was a bit narrow; many people jostled their way through with much difficulty.

_Why don't they just fly…? _He thought again. Then it struck him that they don't have that kind of ability. He started walking slowly and was too tempted to lift his feet off the ground.

_Don't they get tired of this? _He asked himself as he made his way through the busy crowd. He then spotted a group of women standing by the stoplights, giggling at each other. They were wearing short skirts with long, black socks. Inuyasha tried not to laugh at their funny outfit. He said to himself that these people were not Elites so they didn't have fancy robes to wear.

He stopped infront of a huge building which had even more people inside. He read the huge sign saying FALCON EASTERN HIGH and figured this must be what his father called a 'school'. He became amused as he watched them talking with such excitement to each other. A few of the students looked at him and gasped.

"Is he an Elite?" Inuyasha heard them saying. He looked down at himself and figured it must be his robes that gave up his identity.

"What is he doing here?" some of them asked. As soon as everybody knew who he was, they kept their distance and gawked at him. He smiled and gave them a slight bow. He remembered that Mortals think of them as angels, so he tried to give them a good impression. Some of them smiled and bowed back. He turned to leave so he wouldn't attract more attention.

_These people are so funny…_ He told himself as he walked. He passed by a few more buildings and wondered how many of them might be inside. After a few hours, he started to feel tired. He looked down at his feet and noticed that the hem of his robes and his socks were now covered in dirt. He frowned.

"But these are the best robes ever…" he said loudly. "Where do I get those things they wear for their feet?"

He looked around and saw a shop with a sign saying 'FOOTWEAR'. He figured this was where he could get something for his feet. He went in and smiled at the lady behind the counter.

"How may I help you, sir?" she greeted with a warm smile. As she looked down at him, she started to realize who he was. The smile faded away as she bowed deeply.

"Er…" Inuyasha said, not knowing what to do. "You know me too?"

The lady stood up, her eyes not meeting his. "It's an honor to have you here in my shop today, young sir."

"Tell me, how do you people know about us?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity. Everyone seemed to know about his kind and he wasn't quite sure why.

"I learned about the Elite Society when I was still in school a couple of years back." She answered, not knowing if she even had the right to talk. "It's in the books, and we are required to know everything about it. Forgive me if I talk too much…"

"No, not at all. I appreciate it, woman." He said, not certain of how to address her. She seemed to not care about his choice of word. "Er… what I need is something for my feet. You see, my socks got dirty while I was walking…"

She quickly went to one of the stands and took out a pair of sandals.

"These just came in." she said, holding them up so he could see them clearly. "They are perfect for the style of your clothing… but I have more if you don't like them…"

Inuyasha smiled at the lady and asked her what they were called.

"These are leather sandals, sir. But we also have shoes if you'd like."

"I think these will do just fine." He replied as he took them. "What do I do to get one pair?"

The lady smiled at him, still not looking at his eyes. "Normally people pay for them, but I will give it to you for free."

"That is very kind of you… may I know your name?"

"Around here, I'm known as Mrs. Higurashi." She said. "Thank you for visiting my shop, young sir."

"Tell you what, I'll come here once in a while to visit. You're the first Mortal I talked to ever since I came here. Thank you for your kindness."

Inuyasha bowed and turned to leave. He was happy about the conversation they had for it was his first time speaking to a person. He put down the slippers and slipped them under his feet. It felt quite soft and comfortable. He looked back at the lady and waved goodbye.

-----

"Ms. Higurashi!"

All eyes turned to the back of the room where a girl sat dimly, her head bowed down as she snored loudly.

"Uh… wha?" she looked up sleepily as if waking up from a very good dream. It took about one whole minute before she realized where she was. She quickly straightened up, trying to smile at the professor in front who looked as if he would throw something at her.

"Sir… uh… I was just… you see…"

"Out! Now!" he yelled. Kagome stood up and ran hastily past her laughing classmates. She felt so embarrassed as she left the room. She couldn't believe she did it again, especially during Mr. Chua's history class.

_Damn it…_ She thought. _This definitely means detention… _

The bell rang and students started filling the hallway. She stood there waiting for her friends to come out, but still felt quite embarrassed about the incident.

"Hey, Kagome!" her friend Yuka called from behind her. "Are you okay? You look so tired today…"

"Yeah… I know…" she said as they walked towards their lockers. "I mean, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"But you went home so early, didn't you?" Eri said, packing her books. It was almost lunch time and luckily, they didn't have class in the afternoon.

"Mom was sick, so I had to watch the shop. It went kinda busy during the night." Kagome replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "I also tried doing my Math homework, but I barely understood all the formulas."

"That's because you don't pay attention during class." Ayumi said.

"I know, I know. But I know you'll lend me your notes right?" she asked them hopefully. "Oh come on, guys… please…"

The three gave in, knowing they had to help their friend catch up with the school work.

"But you have to study, okay? Exams are only two weeks away so you better start being serious, Kagome." Yuka reminded as they made their way outside the building.

"I promise." Kagome smiled, clapping her hands together. "Now I'm hungry… so where do we eat?"

"Why don't we try the new restaurant that opened yesterday near the park? I bet the food there tastes great." Ayumi suggested. The girls agreed and started walking towards the direction of the park.

"Have you guys heard of the rumors this morning?" Eri asked. "They said there's an Elite down here today."

"Really??" Seiko and Yuka exclaimed excitedly at the same time. Kagome stared at them anxiously as if unaware of what they were talking about.

"A what?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Kagome… don't tell me you don't know about the Elites."

"Er… I've heard of it somewhere…" she replied, trying to remember where she learned about the name. Yuka shook her head in disbelief as Eri clapped her hand on her forehead.

"Where have you been all your life, Kagome?" Eri asked, still not believing her friend knew nothing about the most interesting topic of all time. "We've been studying all about them, don't you remember?"

"Oh!" Kagome said, finally recalling the subject. "History, right? I heard Mr. Chua speak about it when I was actually listening… something about Seventh Heaven and stuff… so what's so interesting about that?"

"You're hopeless, Kagome." Yuka said, finally giving up. "I heard people talking there was a guy dressed in white robes by our school today. They said he looked so different from us, as if sent from heavens. The only thing was he didn't have white hair like what Elites should have."

"But they were sure he was one." Ayumi added. "Oh I wish I could have seen him… he must have looked so handsome!"

"Aren't they forbidden to leave the heavens or something?" Kagome asked. "I read that one time I was actually studying. Something about a peace agreement I think…"

"I don't know… but my aunt told me that there were some cloaked people on Falcon Street last night. She saw them from her window." Eri told them.

"But why now? I mean… they stayed in their heavens for so many years and now they come to visit us? Sounds really weird…" Yuka said as they crossed the street. They went passed the park and towards a fancy looking restaurant.

"Good day, ladies." The guard greeted them as he opened the door. "Welcome to Dencio's Grill."

"Thanks." Kagome answered as she scanned the place. It was quite huge and was packed with people already. She became even hungrier as she smelled the scent of what seemed like roasted chicken.

"Wow… it smells so nice in here…" Yuka commented. A young lady approached them and led them to a vacant table.

"It must be expensive here." Kagome said worriedly. "I don't think I have enough."

"No worries, Kagome. It's my treat today." Ayumi said, smiling widely. "I just got my allowance from dad and it's more than enough for the whole week."

Ayumi was the daughter of the City Mayor and she was definitely rich. Being an only child, she was quite spoiled by her dad. The girls had no problem with this since it meant free lunch.

"Anyways, like I was saying…" Yuka continued on their topic. "I sense something bad is going to happen."

"It's not like they came down here to start a war." Kagome said calmly. "Maybe they're just paying us a visit, or probably just checking up on how we're doing. Besides, aren't they supposed to be really nice? I mean, being peacemakers and all…"

"Yeah, but the peace agreement states that they should never leave their territory, same goes for the Demons. If they broke the rules, there would be war once again, and many people would die."

"Maybe there's a problem they need to settle… I mean that strange Elite by our campus this morning didn't come all the way down here to just explore… right?" Ayumi said as she thought of other possibilities.

"Maybe he just broke up with his girlfriend…? Or maybe had a family conflict or something…?" Yuka suggested, her eyes hopeful. "Maybe he's looking for a soulmate… good thing I just broke up with Eric…"

"Snap out of it, Yuka." Kagome said. "Stop making such a big deal out of it. We're not even supposed to be talking about them. Their business is their own so let's just leave them at that."

They were silent for a while as they gave their orders. Everyone was still thinking of the guy in the white robes except for Kagome. She didn't really care about this stuff. She hated history and would continue hating it until the day she died. It was just too boring for her.

After a couple of minutes, their orders came and the smell of the chicken enveloped them. They couldn't wait any longer and felt their stomachs growling. As they ate, their minds drifted off from the Elites. All they could think about was the lingering taste of the roast in their mouths. As Kagome looked towards the window, her eyes landed on the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

* * *

COMING UP: **Chapter Three - The Underground Society**


	4. Chapter 3 The Underground Society

**Chapter Three**

**The Underground Society**

The place was beginning to be too warm for her. She wiped off her sweat as she looked around. The place seemed to be more of a prison to her than a home. She never liked it there, and she had to ignore her loathing for so many years.

Izayoi studied the faces of the Council as they awaited the King. They were all serious and no one even bothered to look back at her. She sat there and thought about her old home. She missed living there. She missed the warm morning breeze and the soft chirping of the birds. She yearned for her husband's kiss, her son's gentle hug. It had been too long since she last saw her family and how she wished she could go back to her paradise once again.

The door had opened. All heads turned towards a man dressed in a fur coat, his long hair touching the floor. As soon as he reached Izayoi, he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Naraku." She greeted him with a faint smile. The Council bowed as he sat beside Izayoi, his face carrying a grave look. He spoke in a very cold voice that made everyone shiver.

"Explain yourselves!"

One of them stood up and bravely answered the King's calling. She looked straight ahead, not meeting the King's heated gaze. Her name was Kaana, and she was known for her cunning Demon Eye. She sees and knows everything, and if she desires, she can control the minds of the weak.

"My Lord," she began, and as she spoke, her sharp fangs were revealed. "The Circle was on the Human Realm last night just before midnight. They came in pursuit of the King's son, Inuyasha, who had gone down from the Seventh Heaven three days ago. They didn't succeed in bringing him back though, for I still see Inuyasha wandering around the Realm. The Mortals are quite alarmed, but rest assured, no violence has stirred up yet. However, I can sense that that was not the last visit of the Circle. They are planning to pursue him once again, and this time, their King might be coming along despite of his current condition."

Izayoi blinked upon knowing that her son was just above them, and that there was a possibility her husband might come down as well. She felt worried about what might happen to them now that their presence was known by Naraku.

"Thank you, Kaana." Naraku said, his anger subsiding. "So Inuyasha knows… that's the only reason for this betrayal."

Izayoi looked at him, her eyes questioning him of his motives. Inuyasha had broken the rules, meaning the pact made years ago was now beginning to lose its value. She wanted to speak but she knew she had to hide her feelings.

"Naraku, we should not be concerned of this." Izayoi tried to say calmly. "It is the Circle's business to bring back their own. Let's not make a big deal out of it."

Naraku looked at her and smiled. He held her face up and whispered in her ear.

"My love… you're exposing your true intention. Just remember to be careful of your words…"

"Leave them alone, Naraku." Izayoi bravely said. "You got what you wanted, didn't you? I'm here and I have no plans of leaving. Please…"

"I think you are worrying to much." Naraku said as he let go of her. He laughed menacingly, his voice echoing across the room. "I heard that the Elite King is ill and his powers are now weakening…"

"My Lord," another one from the Council spoke. "Do you wish to speak with the Elite King? I can send a messenger to inform him of your wish."

Naraku seemed to think this over. "If Inuyasha stays in the Human Realm for another moon, then I will speak to the King. But for now, let's have them think that we are unaware of their little quarrel."

"My Lord," he spoke once again. "I worry that if we let Inuyasha roam freely above, the Mortals might think we approve of it, and soon we will no longer be feared. Our reputation is at stake, and we are beginning to lose it by the minute. Inuyasha has spoken to a Mortal just a couple of minutes ago."

"Calm down, Jesarah." Naraku said in a reassuring voice. "Oh the Mortals will still be afraid, just wait and see. If Elites are walking freely up in the Realm, then we will return them the favor. I believe the Vampires are getting tired of feeding on human scapegoats. It's time they get a taste of younger flesh, don't you think?"

"Wait," Izayoi said, very alarmed. "Are you considering on letting them loose up there? Are you out of your mind? Remember the agreement Naraku!"

Naraku laughed as he caressed the worried face of her wife. "There were six of them, and so I will only let six of my men to go up. That's not so bad, is it now, my love?"

"I can't believe this. After all the sacrifice we had made just to settle the peace, this is what we get in return? If you do that, I will leave this instance. There's no point in staying if you will disregard the very reason why I'm here."

"You do that, and I will let hell break loose." He said, this time in a very serious voice. "Now, if you will just abide by my decision, there is no point for you to get involved. Jesarah will now escort you back to your chamber. I shall follow you in a matter of hours after this little problem is completely solved."

Izayoi couldn't hide her tears anymore. If Naraku continued his plan, then Inuyasha would surely come to protect the Mortals. If the Elites saw this happening, they would come down to aid their own, and so war would begin once again. The decades she spent in hell would go down the drain, and her sacrifice would all end up useless.

But she could no longer protest. She knew Naraku had already made up his mind, and nothing would stop him. She stood up as Jesarah bowed in respect, escorting her out of the dark room. The Council said nothing, and Naraku's face couldn't have been any colder.

* * *

COMING UP: **Chapter 4 - Connection**

**PS:.. Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I thought it was necessary... hope you guys still keep reading! thanks ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4 Connection

**Chapter Four**

**Connection**

Kagome almost forgot the roasted chicken sitting on her plate, waiting to be ravished. She couldn't resist the temptation of staring at this lovely creature standing just outside the restaurant. He almost looked perfect – the long black hair flowing freely on his waist; the elegant white robes swaying gently by the morning breeze; the big bright eyes shimmering with the light; and the tender-looking face that glowed even when he looked a bit lost.

"He's beautiful…" She couldn't help but say out loud. Her friends looked up with their mouths full. Their eyes questioned her sudden ignorance of the luscious food in front of her.

Yuuki swallowed a piece and finally asked Kagome the matter. "Are you alright?"

When Kagome didn't answer, Yuuki followed her gaze towards the outside of the window. And there he was – just a couple of yards away stood an angel sent from the heavens. She too was completely enthralled by his appearance.

"Oh my God!" Megan exclaimed, dropping her food to examine the Elite. "That's him! That's really him!"

"So they were right!" Seiko said, squeezing her eyes to check if she was dreaming. "He truly looks like an angel, just like in the books! But his hair isn't white like what it should be…"

More and more people had dropped their forks as their eyes widened in awe. Kagome blinked as she got back to her senses. She refused to be like anybody else who endlessly talked about this guy like it was some sort of fantasy turned to reality. So he was an Elite. No big deal. She wasn't going to let a boring history subject she so long avoided in school to get to her.

"So that's how they look like huh…" Kagome said. "At first glance, he gets your attention, but when you look at him carefully, he's just another one of those air-headed guys out there."

"Air-headed? How could you say that? He totally looks apart… maybe he's different from those handsome guys we know."

"They're all the same." Kagome said as he dropped her gaze. She then remembered that one suitor she had just a year ago and how stupid she had been. "Their looks can deceive you, and when you finally bite, they'll just play with you."

"Why are you so bitter?" Seiko asked. "Just because you got played by one guy doesn't mean every guy in this planet is the same."

"She's turned into a man-hater." Megan said. "But why are you acting that way, Kagome? We're just talking about how awesome he looks, that's all, and you were the first one to notice."

Kagome didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about guys anymore, especially about this eye-catching Elite right in front of them. She was afraid to fall again, especially since she knew that she had a weakness towards handsome guys.

"Besides, this guy is part of History." Megan continued. "We all know that Kagome is not at all interested in the subject, so let's just leave her at that. Right, Kagome?"

"Yeah, whatever." She said, trying to sound casual. "I was just surprised that all the legends were true. What the hell is he doing here anyways?"

But they weren't listening anymore. They were completely awe-stricken that they disregarded the fact that they were also starving. Kagome didn't want to care anymore. She remembered that she once swore to herself never to like guys, and she intended to keep that promise. No matter who he was, she'd never ever fall again.

_Gah…_Kagome thought to herself. _You're over thinking it… Just eat…_

------

More and more people started noticing the presence of this remarkable stranger. Some were mesmerized as he started speaking to them in a very friendly voice.

"Excuse me," he began as he tried his best to smile."Is there a place where you can eat here?"

The lady she spoke to gave him a slight bow before answering. "Sir, Dencio's Grill is a new restaurant. You might want to try it out. Their chicken is really quite something."

He returned the bow and thanked the lady before proceeding towards the restaurant. He examined it first before he entered, his eyes surveying the entire place. Everyone was looking at him, as if there was dirt in his face. He ignored this and tried to act as if he was a normal person with a hungry stomach.

"Er, miss?" he began as he stared at all the chicken of different sizes waiting to be picked up. "What do I do to get one of those?"

The cashier was too amazed to answer, and when asked again, she stuttered as she gave a huge smile.

"Er… s-sir… you p-pay f-for them…" she began, but was interrupted by a deep voice from behind her.

"Marie!" A rather huge man wearing a white apron bellowed at her. "Don't you see who he is? How impudent of you to ask him for payment!"

He then turned towards the Elite and bowed deeply, his eyes wearing a very apologetic look. "Sir, from now on, you can dine in Dencio's Grill any time you wish free of charge."

"Really? That's awesome!" He said in delight, completely taking advantage of this. He didn't care anymore, as long as he got himself something to eat. "I'll have your specialty, and make it extra hot. I really like food that way. Er… where do I sit?"

"Oh, we have a vacant seat right here near the windows, sir." Marie said, finally getting over her amazement. She then led the way, feeling very lucky to escort the polite, young sir.

_Great…_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _Sitting by a translucent window for everyone to see is just what I need… _

He didn't dare look around one more time for he knew all eyes were upon him, examining his every move. Now he was beginning to blame his stomach for all the trouble. If it wasn't for its loud growling and complaining, he would have stayed up in the trees where he could try to be as invisible as a ghost. But it was too late to hide his identity and he was sure that the Demons were now aware of his unsolicited presence.

It was hard to ignore all the giggles surrounding him, especially if they were just a few tables away. He looked to his left and towards the hopeful eyes of four girls waiting to be noticed. He gave a slight smile, trying to be as patient as he could be.

_They must be from that building with many weird-looking outfits…_ He thought again to himself. As he examined their peculiar attire, he realized one of them was not gawking at him at all. She was completely focused on her food, her eyes not meeting his no matter how long he stared at her.

_She must have gotten past the admiration… _Inuyasha figured. The longer he stared at her savoring her food, the angrier his stomach became. Soon enough, the lady named Marie returned with the same smile she gave him earlier. She was holding a silver plate with something brown on it.

"This is what we call Roasted Chicken with Maple and Lemon Sauce, sir. And we made it spicy just for you." Marie said with such excitement. "I'm sure you'll love this. Well, if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me."

She gave one last look at him before heading back to the counter where a few more people waited in line. Inuyasha couldn't wait to get a hold of his food, but before he did, his eyes lingered another few seconds on the girl still enjoying her own roasted chicken. As he was about to look away, she looked up at him, her eyes glistened like clear water.

And then he felt it. His heart gave a loud thump and then suddenly stopped there, as if the whole world became still. It was as though there was only the two of them in the restaurant, and he felt a sudden urge to approach her and take her away from the crowded place. He wanted to be with her alone… but why? Why was he reacting this way? Why did his heart felt such longing for this stranger in a way he couldn't understand?

And then he realized. This was the same longing he felt when he first laid eyes on Kikyou, his fiancée. His heart had given the same jolt when their eyes met, as if they were truly meant to be together. The connection was too strong that he couldn't find the will to look away.

And now he was feeling it again, but this time towards a different girl. She looked at him in confusion, as if trying to figure out why he was staring back in such a passionate way.

_Who are you…? _Inuyasha heard his mind ask. Then…

**BOOM!**

There was an explosion just outside the window, and in a matter of seconds, the moment was lost. He looked away from the girl and towards the window where he could see a huge puff of smoke enveloping the people outside.

Then he felt life find its way back to his senses. He instinctively stood up and ran past the bewildered customers and towards the door, almost breaking it down as he went out. He looked around to find who caused all the commotion and saw six black-hooded figures come out from the smoke. He cursed as he bent over in a fighting position.

_Vampires._ Inuyasha said to himself, his mind completely aware of the reason why they were out in the open.

"Well, well, well…" The tallest of the six said in a hissing voice. "It's good to finally breathe the fresh air… don't you think?"

His eyes were filled with menace and thirst. He walked towards Inuyasha as the people screamed and stumbled out of the way in fear. Soon enough, the crowded place was suddenly deserted and quiet.

"You didn't have to harm the Mortals, Jesarah." Inuyasha said, his own fangs showing. He didn't even know how he knew them, but he felt as if he had for a very long time.

"It was Lord Naraku's order to create a grand entrance." Jesarah answered back sarcastically. "It went a little overboard, yes I know, but no harm done. I don't think anybody was hurt, except when the tree crashed on that poor little cat. But I'm quite surprised that you know me… hmm… I don't think we've met before."

"Keh. Who cares?" Inuyasha scoffed. "So I'm guessing you're up here to hunt, huh. Well, too bad I'm also down here to stop you."

Jesarah laughed, and so did the other vampires. A woman with white hair and a striking look stepped forward, letting her hood down. Cold air rushed towards Inuyasha, but before it reached him, fallen leaves enveloped the air until it was gone.

"I see you're still using that old trick." Kaana said, her voice soft and humanly. If she hadn't come with the vampires beside her, a Mortal could have mistaken her for an Elite. She looked tempting and the way she talked could seduce every man. "My visions tell me that the Circle will be coming for you soon and that our mission for today will fail…"

"Are you telling me we won't be able to feed, Kaana?" another one of them spoke disappointedly.

"Oh we will get to that later…" Jesarah answered, his smile not fading away. "You should not be bothered by Kaana's predictions, Kiba. They can change depending on what action we choose to make."

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed once again. "I say that woman with the Demon Eye is right. So why don't we just settle this the old way?"

"Why are you so eager to fight us, Inuyasha? Isn't it your wish to see your mother once again?" Kaana spoke slowly, as if she already knew Inuyasha's plan.

"I can get her whenever I want." Inuyasha said confidently. "All I'm waiting for is the right time to strike."

"Don't bluff." Jesarah laughed. "You're not fooling anybody, and you know you cannot defeat us single-handedly, especially now your powers are almost gone."

"I can manage." Inuyasha said as he prepared to fight. Just then, the sky opened up, the light almost blinding everyone in its path. The Circle landed swiftly before Inuyasha in a closed formation, as if preventing him from attacking.

"Inuyasha, what a fool you are." Theodore said as he faced the vampires. "You know perfectly well how weak you've become and yet you dared to break another rule."

"Out of the way, Theodore. This is my fight. Go back to where you came from."

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kikyou said, not meeting his eyes. She looked straight towards the enemies, her face not showing any signs of sadness. It was as if she had forgotten all about their conversation last night.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha began as he softened up. "You guys shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here either." Kikyou said back. "You're acting like a fool, and I'm so disappointed in you. Just stand back, okay?"

Inuyasha was surprised that Kikyou was talking like this. She seemed so cold and serious, as if she had gotten over the pain of losing him. And yet it was hard to refuse her. He was already losing the will to fight.

"Why don't we go by the rules now?" Theodore suggested in a calm tone. "We shall bring Inuyasha back with us, and you'll have to go back to your own realm. There shall be a Sacred Gathering first, and all matters will be discussed there. If there is a need for war, then let us prepare for it, just like old times. There is no need for it to start today, Jesarah. I'm sure the Demon King will agree with me."

"But Theodore - " Inuyasha began, but Kikyou was there again to stop him.

"Keep quiet, Inuyasha." She said in a low voice. "If you want to bring your mother back, just go with the flow. You'll understand later after this has been settled."

She looked at him for the first time determinedly. It was not a look Inuyasha wanted Kikyou to give, but it gave him reassurance, and that was enough to hold him back.

"What do you say about this, Kaana?" Jesarah said, thinking over the condition. "Shall we ignore our thirst and retreat like cowards? Lord Naraku finally granted us this freedom and I don't intend to throw this once chance."

"Besides, you were the first ones to break the rules." Kiba said as if he couldn't wait any longer. "We're just returning back the favor. There is no need for a gathering or whatsoever."

"One of us must back down so that this can be settled." Theodore said. "Our King has decided to speak with the Demon Lord, and I'm sure they will come up with another agreement. Why don't we wait for their decision before we act so irresponsibly?"

The Vampires were silent for a while. After moments of silence, Jesarah spoke, his eyes closed.

"Kaana? What do you see?"

Kaana stepped back and put her hood back on. "Let's go, Jesarah. It also favors us if we retreat for now."

He nodded and gave one last look at the triumphant faces of the Circle. In a swift motion, all six of them turned around to retreat. Theodore sighed in relief as he faced the others.

"Just trust us on this, Inuyasha. We know what we're doing. Come back with us and you'll understand everything."

Inuyasha couldn't protest this time. He was curious of what they had come up with, and found himself willing to listen. He nodded as Kikyou held out her hand for him to take. He looked at her in confusion and she smiled at him for the first time.

"I know you've lost your powers. Take my hand and I'll get you back home."

As soon as he took it, he felt whole again. He forgot all about that connection he felt towards the girl in the restaurant, as if it never even happened. He gripped his fiancée's hand tightly letting her know how much he loved her, and she seemed to understand this.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I'll always do."

* * *

COMING UP: **Chapter Five - A Mother's Hope**


End file.
